


Ice (and fire)

by notlikelybutpossible



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, bottom Lio, top galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlikelybutpossible/pseuds/notlikelybutpossible
Summary: Lio still burns, in all ways except the literal. Galo comes up with a way to soothe that burn.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 276





	Ice (and fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of the 2019 movie.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever actually *finished* and had the guts to post on here. Please be kind...

They got lucky. So lucky. Saving the world was hard but it was straightforward. Aftermath was messy. The abridged truth - of a hero-turned-maniac almost destroying the earth and the Burnish sacrificing their fire to save it - made a good story, and it helped sway the public and overcome anti-Burnish prejudice. And Lio, even without his powers, was a capable leader. The ex-Burnish still looked to him automatically, and he worked fiercely to support his people and get them settled. More than once he'd collapsed on Galo's sofa moaning about bureaucracy before passing-out mid-sentence.

They were also lucky that the media readily attributed most of the destruction in the city to a spaceship the size of a whole block getting dropped on it, rather than, say, a giant raging fire dragon...

Burning Rescue hire Lio, once things die down. Gueira and Meis were already employed, but in the uptown division; with the Freeze Force disbanded, they need more bodies to cover more ground. Lio is more than physically capable, dedicated to saving people, and seems to have retained a sort of sixth sense for fire. He can always choose the safest path in a burning building, always knows where to aim extinguishing gel for maximum effect. Galo can handle anything, by luck, brute force or just trying so damn hard, but Lio has _talent_ \- or that's how Ignis explains it.

The two of them make an outstanding team. They shared their souls after all, it's hard to break a connection like that. They still get ‘in sync’ moments, as Galo calls them, where they know instinctively what the other will do. So Lio knows, after they've put out their first major blaze, that Galo's going to catch him as he jumps down from his mech frame, and pull him into a tight hug and kiss him. He knows before Galo has even disconnected his straps.

After that they share a bed, not just an apartment.

That was the first time Galo noticed how hot Lio was. He phrased it that way too, making Lio stare at him with his usual exasperated expression.

"Ten minutes ago you were shouting my name as you came. And you've just noticed I'm hot?"

"No, hot like temperature-hot! Of course you're _hot_ -hot. You're gorgeous." He tightens his arms around Lio, and sighs. “It's like hugging a hot water bottle.”

Lio isn't sure that's a compliment, but it's clearly meant as one, with how Galo's now curled around his smaller body, touching as much of him as possible.

“So warm,” he murmurs into Lio’s luminous hair. Lio considers it, realising that Galo’s skin is always cooler than his, even when they've both been in the same fire. He figures his body just runs hotter than normal. That might be why he resonated so much with the Promare. Or it might be a side-effect. No way to investigate that anymore.

Now that he's looking for it, Galo starts noticing Lio’s affinity for cold things. He's never seen him make a hot drink, though he sometimes accepts them from others - and lets them go tepid before downing them. He doesn't bother reheating pizza, in the unlikely event they have any leftover the next day. Galo considers this a crime against pizza. They usually stop by a convenience store on their way home, and more often than not, Lio will get himself a popsicle for the remainder of the walk - and Galo will try not to stare at his tongue and his mouth because his mind will catapult itself into the gutter. He's also been sleeping on Galo’s sofa with a single blanket for months, and hasn't yet complained of being cold in the night...

Becoming friends, partners, and finally lovers doesn't stop them being rivals. Neither of them can back down, so they usually end up making a bet or challenge to see who gets to top. So when Galo leans into his shower stall after a long day, and holds out a fist, Lio just rolls his eyes and holds his own out as Galo counts them in. They both throw scissors and have to redo, and as it occurs to Lio how juvenile _janken_ is, as a method to decide something so adult, he realises that Galo’s won. He's thrown rock against Lio’s scissors. Galo crows in delight, kissing the pout off Lio’s face before bouncing back to his own, much warmer shower. Lio shakes his head, sighing. As well to let Galo have this one - Lio can usually best him if he tries, and while he absolutely loves taking Galo apart piece by piece, making him beg before sinking into him, it's almost as appealing to let the impulsive, inventive man ravish him.

They eat at a street food stall on the way home, so as soon as Lio's set his bag down in their apartment, Galo pulls him close and kisses him. It's not as heated as he's used to, from Galo - like the man is holding something back. Lio winds his hands around Galo’s neck, pressing their bodies together, and rubbing the velvety bristle of his undercut. That was one of the first things Lio did, once they'd broached the 'intimate physical contact' barrier, and he was right - it is one of his favourite textures. Galo groans, leaning into the petting, and Lio has to stop himself chuckling. He slides his hands down, pushing Galo’s jacket off his broad shoulders, exposing more of his chest, because of course the man's not wearing a t-shirt under it. Galo grabs his fingers, stilling them, and Lio blinks up at him.

“Hang on, I'm in charge tonight, right?”

Lios mouth quirks. “Yeah.”

“There's something I want to try. You game?”

“You going to tell me what it is?”

Galo grins at him. “Not yet.”

“…Fine.”

“Okay, go grab a big towel, spread it on the bed, undress and lie on it. Except your boxers - I'm doing that bit.” He's practically bouncing, he's so eager. His mohawk spikes are jiggling. Lio huffs a short laugh and kisses him on the cheek, before sauntering to the bedroom.

…A towel? Something wet, then? Something messy? Lio resents being left with possibilities circling his brain, and nearly rips his pants because he forgets a belt in preoccupation. From the main room, he hears…rattling sounds? Definitely something clinking and clattering. He frowns at the towel.

“Face up or face down?” He calls.

“Uh… face up!” comes Galo’s reply.

He finishes stripping down and flops onto the towel. A minute later, Galo is standing in the doorway, holding…a metal bucket? He sticks his tongue out at Lio’s confused expression, dragging a low table up beside the bed, and setting the bucket on it, within easy reach. He nudges Lio’s legs further apart, crawling up between them. A heavy palm covers his clothed cock, and it twitches in interest.

“Galo…” Lio starts, before Galo rubs him gently and his objection turns into a quiet hum of pleasure. “What's in the bucket?” he asks.

Galo leans over, still wearing his shit-eating grin, and plucks something from it. He holds it up, and Lio realises it's an ice cube. He belatedly recognises the bucket as the sort of pail restaurants use to keep wine bottles cool.

“Ice?”

“Thought you might enjoy something cold,” he winks, “since you're so hot.”

Oh. Well. Okay, that idea suddenly and definitely has Lio’s interest. Galo pops the ice cube into his mouth, and leans down, kissing the slightly stupified Lio. He knows Galo's going to pass him the ice cube, of course he is, but it's still really fucking erotic when he gently pushes the melting cube between Lio's lips. The cool is so welcome. He never notices his temperature, he never feels too hot, but right now he's burning up and he _wants_ Galo.

Galo doesn't disappoint. He grabs another cube and sits it in the hollow of Lio’s throat, between his collarbones. He doesn't twitch at the cold touch, but only because he's braced for it. Slowly, so that it melts as he goes, Galo drags the cube down his chest in a lazy, meandering trail of cold. Lio's close to panting. The chill is delicious, decadent, and his cock has gone from interested to straining by the time Galo finishes his journey and sucks the remainder of the cube up, swallowing it.

“More?” he asks. Lio nods, too eagerly.

The next cube takes a shorter route, Galo bumping it over each of Lio’s still-prominent ribs. He's built more muscle, since he's been using his body rather than his flames to fight, but he's still svelte, and his frame will never be as big as Galo's. He loves Galo's sculpted body, loves tracing his fingers over heavy, powerful muscles. He loves that Galo's strong enough to easily pick him up, though he'd never admit that to anyone.

Lio comes out of his half-trance when he feels the ice cube on his sensitive stomach, but before he can react, Galo slips it into his belly button. He bucks up, or tries to - Galo's braced his hands on his hips, holding him still. God, the cold, concentrated in such a delicate spot, is maddening and wonderful and fuck, he can feel it melting, feel little riveulets of water slipping out and down his sides. He whines, needing Galo to touch him, needing… something.

“Careful not to dislodge it,” murmurs Galo from beside his ear, and he doesn't even remember when he closed his eyes, but it doesn't matter because now a cool tongue is playing with his earring and it's heavenly.

“Galo,” he gasps as the man pulls away.

And then his eyes fly wide again because Galo's got an ice cube in each hand and he's circling them unbearably close to his nipples. They're already peaked, but they harden further at the cold, sending little bursts of arousal straight down to his cock. Galo continues, occasionally brushing a cube directly over one of the nubs, making Lio’s whole body twitch. He leans down and flicks his tongue into the little pool of water in Lio’s navel, slurping at it obscenely. Lio’s hands clench into fists, grabbing at the towel, the sheets, to keep himself still. Galo feeds him the remains of the two ice cubes, smiling at his flushed face.

“More?”

“Stop teasing,” Lio grits out.

“Oh? You can dish it out but you can't take it?”

Galo has a point. Lio regularly brings Galo to the edge of orgasm just to make him wait, cos he loves how he thrashes and begs and swears in frustration. The man's so expressive in his passion. But Lio can't beg. He _doesn't_ beg. He just growls at Galo until he kisses him again, tongues tangling.

“Lift up,” Galo whispers, sliding his hands to the waistband of Lio's boxers, easing them down when Lio raises his hips, and chucking them on the floor. Before he touches Lio’s bobbing cock, he places a fresh ice cube in his belly button.

“Stay still,” he warns, earning another growl from Lio. Then - finally! - he wraps a hand around Lio’s length, squeezing not quite tight enough. He gives him a few blessed strokes before he's stilling again.

“Can I use one here?” he asks, but Lio’s nodding yes before he even finishes the question.

He trails an ice cube into Lio’s fine pubic hair, spiraling it slowly around the base of his cock, working upwards, inexorably, until it reaches the sensitive head. Galo, bastard that he is, focuses on the very tip, rubbing the cube there, letting meltwater run down his cock and between his thighs and over his balls. Looking down, Lio can see the one in his navel jiggling, water overflowing as his abs spasm. Once the cube has fully melted, Galo finally takes pity on him and licks a hot stripe up his cock, the heat of his tongue a stark contrast to the ice.

“Oh!” Lio gasps. “Yes, Galo!”

Galo sucks the head into his mouth, pumping the rest of his length with a firm grip as he flicks his tongue around the head. It's divine. Galo’s a fast learner, and he’d figured out exactly how Lio likes this by their second tryst. He adds a twist on the upstroke and a little extra squeeze at the top and leans his weight onto Lio’s thighs, pinning him down as he tries to buck upwards. Lio’s knuckles are white. He hasn't noticed the absence of Galo’s other hand, until suddenly it's cupping his balls, and it's so beautifully cold - he must have had it in the ice bucket while he was working his cock over with his mouth. The chill goes right through Lio, and his balls pull tight against the cold fingers.

Galo’s mouth leaves his cock as he sits back, admiring the flushed, desperate mess that is his boyfriend. Lio can't even spare the concentration to glare at him, until he squeezes his balls in a gentle prompt. Once he's got Lio’s attention, he pops another ice cube into his mouth and delivers it to Lio, groaning when Lio nips his lip.

“Get on with it,” he hisses.

“As you wish.”

He sticks another ice cube in his mouth, smiling, and time goes very slow and treacley for Lio as he bends back down and takes his aching cock as deep as he can. His heated length bumps the ice cube, sending Lio unpredictable jolts of pleasure, and as Galo pulls up, he swirls the cube around and sucks, pressing it to his cock. Lio gives up on the towel and grabs Galo’s blue hair spikes instead, clinging on desperately as his body loses control. Before that ice cube has even melted, he's babbling, trying to warn Galo that he's coming, he's coming right now and then his cock is spurting into Galo's mouth, hot jets of come being wrung from him.

Galo pulls off once he's sucked Lio through the aftershocks. He's grinning his most annoying grin, but Lio doesn't have mental space for that. His chest is heaving, heart thumping, breath ragged.

“Fuck,” he mutters eventually.

“Good?”

“Fuck off.” Galo laughs, petting his still-trembling thighs.

“Okay, turn over.” Lio props himself up on his elbows, incredulous. “We aren't done.” Galo checks the ice bucket. “Not by a long way.”

Lio looks down, realises Galo's achingly hard inside his boxers, and feels a little bad for forgetting his partner hadn't come yet. It had just been impossible to think of anything except the coolness of ice and the pleasure winding tighter in his gut.

“Guess where else I want to pack some ice,” says Galo, winking.

Lio swallows. He's literally just come and the prospect of ice inside him has him twitching with interest.

Trying not to collapse on weakened arms, he rolls over, but before he can flop down again he feels Galo’s hand on his hip.

“Wait a sec.” Galo yanks the towel away like a matador, almost knocking him flat, and with equal flourish spreads a fresh towel down.

“…Thanks?” says Lio, pressing his front to the soft fluffiness. It's almost uncharacteristically thoughtful.

And then Galo's blanketing his body with his own, erection pressing into the cleft of his ass, and tipping his chin round so he can kiss him.

“You're beautiful,” he murmurs, but before Lio can respond, he's reaching up to tug the bedside drawer open and fish out their lube.

Lio spreads his legs a little wider in anticipation. Galo sits back, making a soft sound of approval, as he surveys the smooth, pale canvas of Lio’s back.

“Hang on,” he says, levering himself off the bed.

“What _now_?!” Galo returns a moment later with a cushion from the sofa, the one that used to be Lio’s pillow.

“Want to raise you up a bit. Easier access.” Lio rolls his eyes and lets Galo slide the cushion under his hips. It's going to get precome and god knows how many other fluids all over it, but it's washable, it's fine.

Galo starts by running his hands in an appreciative slide from Lios shoulders to his ass. Then he spreads his cheeks, watching the little furl of Lio’s asshole twitch in anticipation. When one of his hands retreats, Lio tenses, half-expecting him to immediately put an ice cube there, but instead he gasps when the cold appears at the back of his neck. Galo draws it slowly, so slowly down his spine, and he's glad he's already come because otherwise he'd murder Galo for drawing it out like this. He's waiting for it to reach his ass, but the cube fully melts just before it reaches his tailbone and he bites his lip to hold in a curse. He grabs a pillow and hugs it, burying his face.

Galo, of course, takes advantage of the position and uses two cubes next, starting on the lean muscles of his upper arms and following mirrored, winding paths around his shoulder blades and criss-crossing over the bumps of his spine. He can feel clearly where the trail goes, as the water evaporates from his skin.

“Next time,” says Galo reverently, “I'm going to make some with food colouring in, so I can draw patterns on you.” Lio muffles a laugh in his pillow.

“It'd stain the towel.”

“Don't care.” Galo licks up the water left behind, his tongue warm after the cold. “Maybe some soda ones too,” he muses.

“Eww, no. That'd be sticky.”

“But delicious…” Galo leans forward and pushes another half-melted cube into his mouth. “What about flavoured water then?” he says, licking Lio’s lips.

“Hmmm. Maybe.”

He's massaging Lio’s ass with cool hands, fingers working closer and closer to where he wants them, but not touching, not yet. Arousal is a simmering burn in Lio’s stomach, and he's gritting his teeth to keep from yelling at Galo to get on with it. If he’d still had his flames, he'd have already melted all the ice and probably the bucket as well in frustration. He does not do well with being teased. Galo handles it much better - he can let himself be undignified, and beg and plead and show how tight Lio is winding him without ever putting real, heated annoyance into it. And Lio loves that he'll take everything he deals out.

“Come on,” he growls, just as Galo’s fingertips brush his hole. The sudden contact makes his teeth clench on the ice cube, cracking it very audibly.

Galo laughs, “Impatient-much?” Lio tries to kick him, but Galo catches his leg and kisses the inside of his quivering thigh.

“Alright, alright, I'm going. Chill out.” He snickers at his own joke.

Lio hears the click of the lube cap, and a second later a slick finger is circling his asshole, pressing gently but firmly, slipping inside. He sighs into the pillow, relaxing into the familiar stretch of Galo working him open. His fingers are long, and perfect for stimulating his prostate, but Galo takes it slow, deliberately avoiding the bundle of nerves. When Lio whines about this, he kisses the dimples of his hips.

“It's only been ten minutes, love. Give yourself a chance to recover.”

It doesn't feel like ten minutes. Lio would have sworn he'd been pinned under Galo for hours. His cock is still a little over-sensitive, when his hips grind helplessly into the pillow, but he's rock hard again. He bites back a retort, reminding himself that, unlike most of time, Galo knows what he's doing.

When he's up to three fingers, scissoring and flexing inside his lover, Galo drops an ice cube between his shoulder blades. Lio gasps, annoyed that that keeps catching him by surprise, but it turns into more of a purr as Galo draws it down his back.

“Yes,” he groans, as the melting cube approaches his ass. “Yes, Galo, come on.”

Galo slides his fingers out of Lio, wiping them on the damp towel and then spreading Lio wide as he slides the cube into the cleft of his ass, pushing it into his slick hole. Lio swears, eloquently. The ice cold, suddenly inside him, is exquisite. He'd thought it felt good on his cock, but goddamn this was where he'd needed it all along.

“More,” he demands, and Galo’s already grabbed another cube. He goes straight for Lio’s hole this time, drawing it around the furl just once, to slick it up, before popping it in.

“Oh fuck, Lio, the way you just swallow it…” He sounds wrecked, like he wasn't expecting this to be so erotic, from the giving end.

Fascinated, he pushes another ice cube in, and it clinks against the previous one. They both shudder. Lio is biting the pillow under his face now. The alien cold is seeping into his lower belly, as Galo keeps adding more ice cubes, entranced by the way Lio’s hole opens and closes around them.

“Anal beads,” he says, suddenly. “We need some.” Lio groans in agreement.

Galo circles the next ice cube around his ass cheek, drawing a tightening spiral, before he slips it in. Then he does the same with the other cheek, setting up a rhythm that gives Lio the perfect mix of anticipation and pleasure. He can feel the hard shapes clinking and melting inside him, ice turning into trickles of cool water that slide deeper into his gut. Galo pushes a fresh cube halfway in, so his sensitive hole is tight around its width.

“Can you pull it in?” he croaks. Lio tries, he really does, but the cold has numbed some important muscles and his hole just twitches ineffectually. Shaking, Galo puts a fingertip on the cube, giving it a tiny push, and it pops inside, Lio’s hole closing gratefully around it.

“Fuck,” Galo breathes. “Fuck. Lio, Can I… I need...” Lio groans.

“Inside me, now.” Galo grabs his hips, hauling him up until Lio gets his knees under him. There's a frantic pause as he rips his underwear off and slicks up his cock, and then his hands are firm on Lio’s cheeks, thumbs spreading his hole so that a little water slips out. Lio clenches against the stretch, making an embarrassed sound.

“Oh this is going to be so wet,” Galo groans, and then the head of him is pressing against Lio, demanding entry, and as always it feels like it's too big, like it'll never fit, before it breaches him, and they both shudder.

“Cold,” Galo hisses, as he slides in, pushing the ice cube remnants deeper into Lio.

When he finally bottoms out, hips pressed flush to Lio’s ass, he stills, breathing ragged, trying to control himself and give his partner a moment to adjust to the fullness. Lio is incoherent. Galo’s cock feels like fire to his chilled passage. He reaches under himself and presses a palm to his belly, finding the cold has radiated to his skin.

Galo runs his hands down Lio’s back, appreciating the long, elegant curve of it, trying to distract himself from the way Lio’s clenching around his cock. Lio looks over his shoulder, smiling when he realises how desperate and blissed out Galo looks.

“You can move,” he murmurs.

“Right, okay, yeah.”

Hands come back to his hips, holding him steady as Galo pulls back, achingly slowly. When Lio realises he means to take the whole length out, it's too late for more than a panicked gasp, before he feels a stream of water spill out, running down his thighs. Galo swallows, quickly plugging his hole with his cock, pushing in faster, causing a debauched squelching sound that should be mortifying but right now is really fucking hot.

“Lio,” he moans. “You feel beautiful. So wet, so tight, so cold.”

A couple more thrusts and Galo finds that perfect angle, the one that hits Lio’s prostate square on, making the smaller man writhe below him. Lio feels so sloppy, with the meltwater sloshing inside him, leaking out whenever Galo withdraws, but fuck if it's not fantastic. Galo’s cock is like the rest of him - thick, blunt, uncompromising, and absolutely perfect. He loves being impaled on it. Moaning, he grabs his own cock, making a tight fist and humping into it as Galo’s powerful thrusts rock him forwards and back. His balls are tightening, primed for his second release of the evening.

“Lio,” Galo gasps behind him, “Lio, I can't hold it! Fuck, Lio!”

“You don't have to - I'm so close. So close! Just a little more!” he groans, hand moving faster.

Galo’s thrusts turn erratic as he nears the brink, and he's chanting Lio’s name like a prayer. One more punishing strike to his prostate coincides with a twist of his fingers on his cock and his orgasm slams into him. He explodes, cock jetting come, passage clenching unbearably tight around Galo, dragging his lover with him with an animal cry. His vision whites out; all he's aware of is the delicate pulsing of aftershocks running through them both. Galo’s cock is buried in him right to the hilt, twitching, keeping them connected, almost as close as they'd been when they shared souls.

He shudders as Galo slumps forward, weight blanketing him. His heart's beating as fast as Lio’s.

“That worked so much better than I expected holy shit,” he pants. Lio can only groan in agreement.

They catch their breath as Galo softens inside him, too fucked out to move. Lio winces when Galo slips out, a rush of water and come leaking from his hole. He can't be bothered to care - the towel will catch the worst of it. He elbows Galo gently, getting him to roll off. He immediately tugs Lio’s limp body into his arms, and nuzzles into his hair. He's always clingy after sex - more than usual.

“I'm so glad you liked that.” It's such a tender sentiment it makes Lio’s heart ache.

He leans back, finding Galo’s mouth and kissing him softly.

“Next time, I'm gonna fuck you with a popsicle,” Galo murmurs.

The tender moment abruptly ends, but still, if he hadn't just come twice, Lio’s cock would have perked up at that.

Galo leans over, reaching down beside the bed and snagging a hand towel. He passes it to Lio, so he can mop up the mess leaking out of him.

“Urgh, I need another shower.”

“It's just water,” says Galo doubtfully. Lio nearly smacks him. “Besides, I’m not sure we have any clean towels left.” Lio groans.

“Go. Go put these in the washer right now, then come back and cuddle me.” He nudges Galo with his foot, pushing him off the bed, and wriggles off the bath towel so Galo can grab it.

Dimly, Lio hears him pattering around the kitchen, and then the mattress dips as he reappears, slinging an arm over his waist. Lio snuggles closer.

“Hey, Galo?” Lio murmurs into his chest. “When did you come up with this? As an idea, as something you thought I might like?”

“Ah, well, y’know the last time we all went out for pizza?” Lio had discovered that the only difference between Burning Rescue’s Celebratory Pizza and their Regular TGIF Pizza was a marginal reduction in quantity. He nods.

“You were nudging this ice cube around the table, drawing little patterns with it, and I just suddenly wondered how you’d react if I went down on you with a mouth full of ice...”

“That’s why you went bright red,” says Lio, remembering. He’d thought Galo had swallowed something the wrong way. “I can’t believe you kept it quiet this long.”

Galo usually blurts out his plans the instant they occur to him. Which is usually the same instant he acts on them. For him to prepare – buying the ice, procuring the bucket – in secret… He must have wanted it to be something special.

“Well, I had to wait till I won,” says Galo, ruefully. Lio closes his eyes. His boyfriend is a wonderful idiot.

“Thank you for doing this. I… I really enjoyed it.” He stops. That sounds so pallid. The two of them, they burn, their passion _burns_. They don't do pallid. He swallows and tries again.

“I've never come that hard before, it was incredible and I absolutely have an ice fetish.” Galo laughs, squeezing him a little tighter. “You understand I'm going to pay you back threefold, though, right?” There's a contented chuckle above him.

“I can't wait.”


End file.
